A mechanical pressing head is a simple switch mechanism and usually used for controlling machines or processes. Such mechanical pressing heads have been widely used in a variety of fields. With a pressing action of the pressing head for its corresponding object, a specific program of the object can be started to perform.
At present, some apparatuses employ plural pressing heads, and plural objects, which need to be pressed, can be installed in the apparatuses. The plural objects are replaceable and disposed to align with the corresponding pressing heads respectively. While the apparatus is implemented in an operation application, the pressing actions of the pressing heads can be combined and adjusted according to the application function of the apparatus. Consequently, the mechanism of driving plural pressing heads are more difficult and complicated. For example, while plural pressing heads are employed to press plural corresponding objects needing to be pressed in an apparatus, and more particular for a case where there are more than four objects needing to be pressed, it is necessary to provide the pressing heads and the driving motors having the same number as that of the objects for accomplishing several combinations of the pressing actions of the plural pressing heads to press the plural corresponding objects. Moreover, plural driving motors are controlled to drive the pressing actions of the pressing heads, respectively. Consequently, it results in a complicated structure, the cost is increased and the volume fails to be reduced.
In some practical embodiments, the apparatus employs two pressing heads and a reversing mechanism and a motor are employed to drive the two pressing heads. However, while the apparatus employs more than two pressing heads, the number of the motors employed to drive the pressing heads increases accompanying with the number of the pressing heads. Consequently, the size of the entire structure, the complexity of the transmission mechanism and the cost are increased.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a dual drive pressing apparatus for plural pressing heads to overcome the above drawbacks.